The present invention relates to a numerical control apparatus for performing a stored stroke limit function by graphic display to check a region into which a tool of a machine tool or the like cannot be moved.
A conventional numerical control apparatus has a stored stroke limit check function for checking a region into which a tool of a machine tool or the like cannot be moved. This function can be performed when the tool cannot be actually moved into a region upon reception of an NC machining program instruction. In such a case, unless machining is actually performed, the control apparatus cannot determine whether or not this particular NC machining program instruction represents a region into which the tool cannot be moved, resulting in inconvenience.